Power Balance
by Rachpop
Summary: "Are you done bossing Kaito around, because I don't appreciate you ruining the balance with your diva tantrums and depleting his personal ice cream."
1. Introducing CV01

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, this is FANfiction, not fictionpress.

* * *

><p>"Something's gone wrong!"<p>

"What are you doing idiot! Cancel the program!"

"I can't. She's locked me out, she has control over the program!"

"_You can't stop me. I shall be the best. No one shall best me."_

"…Well, at least Bob did a good job on her communication program."

"Shut up Zoidberg."

* * *

><p>Meiko had been sitting on the couch of the apartment that she and Kaito, her fellow Vocaloid, shared. They had a system. He would eat ice cream, she would drink sake. He would stay inside during the summer, she would wear five coats and who knows how many pants during her ventures outside in winter. She'd be recovering from a stomach bug, he'd be the one who accidentally gave her food poisoning, which had caused him to be banned from any form of cooking. He'd clean, she'd sleep off one of the hangovers she had procured from the night of partying before. He'd get a couples coupon for a reduced meal at a fancy restaurant, Meiko was more than willing to play the part of the loyal girlfriend to obtain the reduced price food. It was one of those rare balances that worked itself out without any outside interference.<p>

Then the English Vocaloids had sent them an email. Their number had increased by one, which Miriam had been grateful the new member was female due to Leon's constant advances, and rumor was that the Japanese Vocaloids were to expect a newcomer quite soon. And the newcomer loved leeks.

This news sent Kaito into a cleaning fit that was recorded to have slowed his consumption of ice cream to an all time low. Meiko had gone to the store to stock up n any and all food she deemed the newcomer would like or she and Kaito liked. It's not like the newcomer was going to be rude to her and Kaito. Besides, Meiko concluded, Kaito and I are in charge. Newcomer can't just barge in all diva like and ruin the balance. Well, Meiko was quite surprised when she returned home to see a teal-haired girl with pigtails around the age of sixteen bossing around Kaito as if he was her personal slave. Meiko dropped off the groceries inside the kitchen and returned to where the pigtailed one had been standing, to see said teen standing on top of her suitcase barking orders into a megaphone.

"_C'MON MAN! YOU CALL YOURSELF A VOCALOID! YOU'RE A FAILURE! YOU SOLD ONLY FIVE HUNDRED UNITS! I COULD EASILY SELL TWICE AS MANY! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!_"

Now the pigtailed girl had Kaito carrying her suitcase, while she was still standing on it. Meiko couldn't stand to see her roommate bossed around like that, so when Kaito's strength failed him and he dropped the pigtailed diva, Meiko made a point to stand over her.

"Are you done bossing Kaito around, because I don't appreciate you ruining the balance with your diva tantrums and depleting his personal ice cream. Now, let's lay down some ground rules. I am Meiko, I am the first Japanese Vocaloid, and thus I am your superior. Kaito is also your superior, because he was released before you were copyrighted. Kaito is also my equal, except when it comes to cooking. But his authority is handing you over to me for punishment. And finally, stay out of the kitchen. Kaito spent hours cleaning, and I spent weeks organizing everything into a stable system. Now, what is your name newcomer?"

"_My name is Miku Hatsune, part of the Character Vocal series number CV01._"

* * *

><p>Just letting you guys know that Italics are there for a reason.<p> 


	2. Update for the Princess

**disclaimer: **I had nothing to do with the development of the Vocaloid Program, Zero-G Vocaloids, Crypton Future Media Vocaloids, Internet Co. Vocaloids, or any other companies Vocaloids.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bob, are you done with CV-01's personality upgrade?"<p>

"Yup. Now she's less likely to enter Princess mode. By the way Aerith, and Zoidberg, do you ever feel as if we're being filmed?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Oh, well I'm going to go and schedule an appointment with a shrink."

"Good luck with that Bob."

"Shut up Zoidberg."

* * *

><p>"<em>JUST LEAVE ME ALONE MEIKO! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME<em>!"

Miku slmmed the door to her room, with Meiko soon hammering the poor piece of wood with her fist soon after.

"Get your princess butt out here Miku! You have to clean up the mess you made." Kaito silently handed Meiko a power drill and a door chain lock kit.

"_HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT KAITO WAS ALLERGIC TO LEEKS? HE ATE THE STUPID ICE CREAM_!" Meiko started installing the chain lock while Miku was shouting.

"That you made him! How was he supposed to refuse when you were practically shoving the concoction down his throat?"

"_I DON'T KNOW! BY RUNNING AWAY AND LOCKING HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM WOULD'VE BEEN A GREAT IDEA NOT TO MENTION…_" While Miku ranted, Meiko finished with the installation and was now giving Kaito some medicine to help with his reaction to the leek ice cream. When he was better, which did not take very long, he went to his room and came back out in a tuxedo. He silently handed Meiko a coupon to a fancy restaurant, to which she nodded.

"_WHY AREN'T YOU SHOUTING BACK? ARE YOU IGNORING ME_?" Miku then started to open her door, but stopped when Meiko finally responded.

"Why don't you see if Crypton or Yamaha sent you an update? You know that being a new program, they still have to iron out some kinks and all."

This was the first thing since Miku arrived at her new home that made any sense. Of course, the Vocaloid 2 program was new, and subject to various quirks that could slow sales, or bring them to a staggering halts. Then she would be discontinued due to lack of sales, and lose her dream of becoming the world's number one diva.

"Thanks for the reminder, I guess." Miku said, knowing her voice was loud enough to pass through the door. Meiko and Kaito did not hear this rare piece of gratitude, due to the fact that they were currently halfway to a restaurant to get a cheap-ish meal. Miku went to the teal PC, hit the power button, and waited for the system to load. After the necessary precautions had been taken, Miku went into her email and saw that Crypton had sent her an update for one of her systems. She downloaded the update, and went to bed after safely shutting down her computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else enjoy Aerith, Bob, and Zoidberg's adventures? Oh, and Italics are for Princess mode. which Miku enjoys a lot, apparently. <strong>


End file.
